Game Change
by aeval
Summary: "Don't you think his whole 'I'm not a deadbeat' sob story was little too practised? Do you really think you're the first girl he's done this too? I mean really Quinn, think about it." T for Language


**(A/N: I have NO idea where this came from. I was cooking and BAM this happened.)**

Every-time Santana saw Puck and Quinn together it made her want to throw up. When he blurted the news out to the Glee Club, Santana immediately looked over at her girlfriend who leaned down and whispered in her ear. He swore Finn knocked up the former cheerio captain, but the other two cheerios knew better. Santana watched from afar as he leered at her former friend from across the room, as they engaged in hushed but angry conversation's in alcoves.

Quinn couldn't figure out why her friends disappeared so fast once the news broke. No one knew she was pregnant by the best-friend of her boyfriend and her longest friend. Quinn walked into the choir room before Glee had started, everyone else had class this period so it was empty. She sat down on the riser and her hand automatically cradled her quickly growing stomach.

"What are you going to do with the baby, Quinn?" Brittany asked as she walked over and sat by the other blonde. Quinn's head snapped up, startled by the presence in the room and the question.

"I don't know." She replied, looking over at her friend. "Why are you not my friend anymore?"

"Because." Brittany answered, "Are you getting and abortion?"

Quinn scoffed, and shook her head. "No. I'm not killing my baby. I'm not like that."

"Like what, Q." the other girl asked softly, looking at the floor.

"I'm not someone who uses that as birth control. Only...Only tramps do that."

"You think only tramps get pregnant?" Brittany pointed out, "I thought it was against your religion to have sex before marriage and to lie."

"...Lie?"

"Yeah." Brittany sighed, "Just don't go saying that about abortions okay?" The taller blonde stood up and walked out the door leaving Quinn confused and feeling like a hypocrite.

* * *

"Sup. Milf." Puck says to Quinn as he sits down next to her during English. Quinn looks up, her face loosing it's resolute scowl when he smiles. Santana's knuckles are white from the way she's gripping the desk, Brittany sighs and runs her hand on the Latina's back before leaning over to her.

"You need to talk to her." the blonde whispered, taking a seconds to nuzzle into the girls neck. "please." Santana lets out a sigh and loosens her grip looking into the crystal eyes of her girlfriend before nodding slightly. She takes out her cellphone and quickly punches a text into the keypad;

_Need 2 talk. meet me 3 in auditorium.-Santana_

She sighed, looking over at Brittany who smiled weakly. Quinn looked at her phone, before shooting a look back at the Latina.

_Y?- Quinn_

_ Just show up, its important.- Santana_

* * *

Santana sat on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs back and forth. She looked up at the clock for the 19th time in five minutes. Quinn would be there soon, and she still wasn't sure if she could go through with this. She felt her hip vibrate, she grabbed her phone instantly smiling when she saw the text.

_I love you no matter what.-B_

She smiled replying in kind to the best thing that ever happened to her, when she heard the door open. Quinn blew in and quickly crossed the distance over to her former friend.

"What's so important?" Quinn asked, her hand resting on her hip. Santana took a breath and looked directly into hazel eyes.

"Pucks the father." Santana bluntly stated, the blonde gasped then looked around quickly. "I'm right, aren't I."

"No." Quinn stammered, "Finn is my boyfriend."

"But, you had sex with Puck. He got you pregnant."

"Santana." Quinn spoke, "You don't know..."

"Just fucking admit it, Q." Santana interrupted her. "I know. Okay. Just say it."

"Yes." Quinn's eyes started to water. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because. I needed to know."

"Why. It's not like your dating him anymore. He's not your boyfriend." Santana watched as Quinn defended him. Then it hit her.

"You think he's a good guy, don't you."

"He wants to help." Santana scoffed, at Quinn's statement. "He said he doesn't..."

"Doesn't want to be a deadbeat like his dad? That he takes care of his family?"

"How'd you know he said that?" Quinn asked, shocked that Santana knew word for word his comment.

"Don't you think his whole 'I'm not a deadbeat' sob story was little too practised? Do you really think you're the first girl he's done this too? I mean really Quinn, think about it."

"I don't understand."

"Don't play stupid, tubers." Santana spat. "Let me guess. You slept with him because you got drunk and he told you that you were..." Santana looked the girl up and down. "Beautiful, that you where the one he always wanted more the anyone else. I bet he said 'we shouldn't do this because of Finn.' He made you think that he was being the good guy and you were being a lusty tramp right?"

"He cares about me."

"No he doesn't, Quinn. When are you going to realize he's playing you, that he fucked you because you were a virgin. That you were stupid enough to let him fuck you without protection and knock you up, all because he pretended that you were special?"

"Screw you, Santana. What do you know?"

"He did the same fucking thing to me! He acted like I was the most important, special, beautiful person to him." Santana yelled, scoffing at her immaturity to not have understood his game. "I let him fuck me because I thought he liked me. I let him fuck me and I got pregnant too." She whispered the last part.

"I don't believe you, you were never pregnant."

"You don't believe me? Of course you don't." Santana laughed, wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes away.

"Even if you did. It wasn't Pucks, it was probably one of the dozens of other guys you whore around with." Quinn accused. Santana jumped off the stage and lunged towards the girl.

"Listen up. I've only had sex with two people. Puck and Brittany, and she sure as hell didn't knock me up at 14."

"Wait."

"Yeah. Remember that gossip that made me and Puck so fucking popular? It also ruined my fucking life. He got me drunk and fuck me when I passed out, but hey, he's a good guy because he gave me the money to have the abortion from his pool cleaning cash... after he bought dip."

"Santana."

"I don't care what you do with yours." She growled, "Just never. EVER tell Brittany, who sat in the cold as fuck room with me as my baby was ripped out of my body, who held my hand and told me that everything was going to be okay; that only sluts have abortions. I'm not a slut, Q. I didn't get knocked up by my boyfriends best friend, just remember that."

Santana knocked into the blondes shoulder as she walked past, out of the auditorium. Brittany was standing on the other side of the hallway, waiting for Santana.

"Thank you." Santana whispered, as she curled into her girlfriends waiting arms. "Just thank you."

"She needed to know." Brittany whispered, running her fingers through Santana's thick hair as she watched Quinn come out of the room the darker girl had just exited. Quinn's hand laid on her stomach, her thumb gently caressing her bump. She looked up and saw the girls, before taking a deep breath and walking over to them.

"Thank you... for telling me." Quinn whispered, Santana remained quiet but Brittany nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm giving it up for adoption. I told him that I couldn't do this with him."

Brittany nodded again, before looking down at the girl in her arms. "She didn't mean to get mad. She just wanted you to know."

"I understand." Quinn sighed, before walking further down the hall. Brittany kissed the smaller girls forehead and intertwined their fingers before heading out to the car.

-End-


End file.
